I'm a Cadet
by IngridIguana13
Summary: Cloud's zoning out in class and makes excuses that get him into a training session with the great general Sephiroth.


AN~ Totally pointless little piece, originally meant to be smut, but I got caught up in the battle part and I didn't want to make it super long. Sword fighting is the best type of foreplay, eh? Maybe I'll put the smutty part in another chapter.

I'm a Cadet

"In a complex battle against multiple opponents..." The words coming out of the general's mouth seemed to fade off into the background as Cloud stared into quite unintelligibly into into his superior's mako green cat eyes. The rest of the cadet's class were listening in awe of the famed Sephiroth's every breath, in hopes that a little bit of his awesomeness might rub off on them and spur in them a random rush of talent, but Cloud was temporarily hypnotized by the beauty and graceful intimidation of said commanding officer. The way his face was always so emotionless and perfect, or the shine of his long, silver hair. Goddess, if he could only reach out and touch it...

"...But it seems some of us were placed on this planet with enough raw talent to not pay attention to their superiors. Cloud, perhaps you'd like to explain to us how you'd pull off an overwhelming attack from two sides?" The sudden remark took Cloud completely by surprise, causing him to nearly fall of his small classroom desk. Not only because he had no idea how to explain the answer, but because general Sephiroth actually knew his name. He managed to slightly control his panic, but not quite.

"Huh? What?" the young blonde questioned, returning from his startled state.

"I said, Mr. Strife, would you like to explain how you might deal with an overwhelming ass kicking from two sides?" The general's smirk was torturous and gorgeous, and Cloud assumed he was the only one who could see it because everyone else was practically peeing their pants. To them, Cloud was getting chewed out by the general of the ShinRa army for not paying attention to his lesson. A mass of quiet whispers filled the room, murmering quietly about what the cause of death would be. _The masamune is over there leaning against the chalkboard. I bet he could kill him with a single hand. I wonder if he could kill him by just using his mind, I've heard rumors._

"No, sir," Cloud mumbled, trying his hardest to disappear. His classmates already thought he was weird, and that raw talent comment was about the farthest thing from true. He had worked until he couldn't stand, just trying to catch up to the others in his class. He wasn't big or strong, or even that smart, he was just a scrawny kid who got picked on a lot. That hadn't even really changed that much, but he was growing a bit with the intense training for SOLDIER, plus the "Eat Everything You See" plan he had come up with when he entered the program. He had spiky hair, bright blue eyes, and a funny accent, but at least now he could add on the fact that he was pretty decent with a sword. Not that good though.

"Stay after class," stated the general, turning back to the rest of the cadets and regaining his usual emotionless self. "If anyone else thinks to doze off in my presence, they will personally get to know my sword better than they may wish." The air in the room froze for an instant and Cloud swallowed nervously. He wouldn't really kill him, would he? Everybody sat up a little straighter in their seats as he looked out across the rows of desks. No one personally wanted to get their heads chopped off and they looked over in pity and sometimes humor, to Cloud who was once again staring at Sephiroth, this time with a more work oriented attitude. He was still mesmerized, he just took more care to hide it this time.

Minutes ticked by on the large, standardized clock at the front of the hall, counting the little bit of time they had till the lecture was over, and potentially the minutes left in Cloud's life. One minute: _What's he going to say?_ Forty-five seconds: _Did he know I was thinking about him?_ Fifteen seconds: _Oh, Goddess!_ Cloud sat edgily in his seat, nervously tapping is knuckles across the cold metal surface of the desk.

"That's it for today. You're dismissed," Sephiroth mentioned, stacking up a few papers and setting them neatly in his bag. Cloud frantically pulled out his phone to text his best friend.

-Tifa, the general's keeping me after class. If I die, don't let Yuffie steal anything from my room.-

"Cloud, you seemed quite...distracted in class today. Do you think I could know the reason?" The SOLDIER asked in a stern, yet seemingly uncaring tone, still focusing on a sizable stack of paperwork in his hands.

"I was just tired, sir. I was up late last night training with SOLDIER 1st Class, Zack Fair, and he doesn't seem to understand the concept of needing sleep." Sephiroth didn't believe that to be the reason for a second, he knew what a tired cadet looked like, and this kid was not it. He stood from his chair behind the large wooden desk and went to the chalkboard and, much to Cloud's despair, picked up Masamune.

"Sir?"

"Follow me," said the general, leaving the hall through a side door. The corridor behind the classroom, was the one that led to the officer's training gym. Cloud knew the area since he had been there several times during training sessions with Zack. The nervous blonde followed quickly, but not eagerly, behind. Once in the gym, Sephiroth opened the weapon closet and pulled out a basic buster sword. "Would you mind showing me what you were working on?" He handed the sword to Cloud and walked towards the middle of the open area. "Surely you learned something, training with a 1st class SOLDIER, no matter how aloof they may seem." Cloud had known that the general and his mentor and friend were close, but it was strange to see Sephiroth make fun of someone so blatantly.

"Yes, sir. He did manage to get some new skills into my head when he wasn't trying to hook me up with one of his friends." Sephiroth chuckled. So it wasn't just him, he thought, drawing the Masamune out of its scabbard.

Cloud was working so hard on keeping up his cool facade that he almost forgot about the sword in his hand, and it wasn't until he saw the long, silver blade rushing towards him that he finally snapped back into reality. He quickly deflected the attack and moved into a low offensive maneuver.

~_You're a small, fast fighter, Cloud, and you've got wicked skills with a big weapon. You can thank me for that later. But use that to your advantage and your good as gold. Keep your sword behind you when you dodge, only use it to block when you need to, then you can use the momentum and weight of the heavy weapon to disarm your opponent. Now, let's practice.~_

_ Low, sword available if needed. This is the general, not Zack. I have to be as alert as I can be._ The quickness of the general's blade was like lightning, and it was harder to dodge than block, but Cloud was making his way closer to the center of the action, forcing Sephiroth to raise his weapon to allow himself space to fight. Cloud blocked a couple times, causing him to have to jump back out of range of the legendary sword. He hadn't expected to be in a full on training battle with the highest ranking officer in SOLDIER, and the intensity of the session was causing sweat to drip down his back, a light sheen covering his forehead. The general, however, looked almost bored. _I guess that was to be expected, I am only a cadet after all._

"You're a good fighter, Cloud, but you need to learn how to surprise. Everything you're doing, I've seen a thousand times before. What makes your fighting style yours?" He asked slowly between maneuvers. The fighting slowed a bit to allow cloud's reply.

"Sir, I'm only a cadet, I'm not supposed to have my own fighting style yet," Cloud managed breathlessly through the clashing of swords. The fighting soon went back to the too quick speed it had held before, but this time Cloud tried to break out of his comfort zone and try more offensive sequences. So far, with Zack, he had only scratched the surface of more creative strategy, but the 1st class had said he was a natural at it one of the few times they had practiced it. He needed the right opportunity though, the general's attacks weren't giving him any space, unlike Zack's. He couldn't just try that kind of thing with Sephiroth.

So he waited, sweating through basic and intermediate maneuvers, trying his best to make sure they weren't predictable, and looking for that opening to try to impress his idol. Minutes passed, and when Sephiroth still wasn't gaining much ground, his eyes began to narrow. He had never had to not go extremely easy on a student and he was almost starting to sweat with this kid. And to top it off, he was keeping up with almost everything he threw at him with an undeniable grace. He was a beautiful fighter and even with that huge buster sword, he managed to look light and almost fragile. The amount of strength and endurance training this kid must have had to have done to be able to even hold that type of weapon without the effect of mako enhancements. Where does he hide those muscles? He is in great shape though. In Sephiroth's pondering, Cloud was able to find the opening he was looking for. Preparing himself quickly for a tall jump, he projected himself to just over the general's head, bringing his sword up over his head this time, in order to carry him forward.

Sephiroth was certainly not prepared for an attack of that magnitude from the cadet, especially not when the kid swiched things up again, turning his blade to the flat side when he went to block, and flipping backwards off of the clash, to where he was behind him. Cloud quickly crouched down, attempting to knock his superior off his feet with a low spin kick and almost succeeding.

Sephiroth jumped out of harms way, just in time to admire the cadet's attack. Combining his martial arts with sword fighting. Impressive at the least, astonishing at best. This kid was so much better than any cadet he'd ever seen. He needed to end this fast before he embarrassed himself by underestimating the blonde, he just didn't know what to expect.

The next few second's, Sephiroth went as all out as he could without hurting the boy, quickly disarming him then pinning him lightly beneath Masamune, himself kneeling on one knee over Cloud. "That's enough of that. I do admit that I am impressed. Zack's teaching you well." But Cloud wasn't paying attention, he was beet red from exertion and the fact that he was practically being straddled by his long time crush and idol. He could see the sweat dripping from the general's brow and the way his chest looked slightly moist through the straps of his uniform. Oh, Gaia. That was his doing. He looked wide eyed into Sephiroth's feline orbs, trying to catch his breath. Something was about to make this very awkward if he didn't calm down and find a way out of this. Breathe, Cloud.

The way the blond boy looked under Sephiroth was distracting him from his train of thought. His flushed red cheeks and wide, innocent eyes. It wasn't just his fighting style that the general found beautiful, he was noticing that now. Great position to put yourself in, Sephiroth, he scolded himself. Damn it, the kid was fucking panting. Panting. I have to get off him right now, but he hesitated. Maybe he...That's why he was distracted. Sephiroth stayed in his position above the cadet, carefully removing his sword from the picture and letting his hands down, caging the younger man in its place. Cloud's eyes widened more, his face was now red to his ears. _Just as I thought_, the general mused, _this boy's not scared, he's aroused._

"Tell me again, Cloud. Why were you distracted today?" Sephiroth chuckled leaning closer to the teen beneath him.

Cloud's breath froze in his throat. He'd figured it out. It took a moment for him to register the fact that the general was reacting rather positively to the revelation. As if he felt the same way, wanted the same thing. "I-I was distracted by you, sir."

"Is that right?" Sephiroth stood slowly and then offered a hand to the boy, causing Cloud to doubt his conclusion. He took his superior's hand and looked down embarrassed, not daring to look him in the face. Sephiroth smirked, he wanted this boy. The general of the ShinRa army should not be wanting someone so young. He was hardly seventeen, but he sure as hell wasn't going to go back now. As soon as Cloud was standing in front of him, he closed the gap between their bodies, lifting the blond cadet's chin with a gentle gloved hand. He could see the desire deep in his bottomless blue eyes, luring him in, it was intoxicating. Cloud was obviously intoxicated by Sephiroth, his cheeks were flushed and his pulse was racing, anticipation. He wanted Sephiroth badly. It was cruel to keep him hanging like this, but the look his eyes gave, like he was devouring him in his mind. Cloud's blood was going other places now.

Sephiroth had kept the boy in his grasp waiting long enough, he could see the consequences of that all over his body, his face, his shaking hands, his speeding breath. His growing erection. _Wow, just by looking at him._ The silver headed SOLDIER let go of the boy's chin keeping his body close, and backed the two of them towards the wall of the gym, he could have fun with this. Once they reached their destination, Sephiroth caged Cloud once again, trapping him with arms on both sides of his head.

"Tell me what you want, Cloud?" he murmured before leaning closer. Surely he wouldn't say no, after all. His breath washed over the side of Cloud's neck as he spoke, causing him to let out a light, breathy moan.

"Oh, goddess. Sephiroth, just do something, please." How he was being made wait was almost unbearable. He had hardly even touched him. Sephiroth just chuckled.

"Fine," he whispered deeply before capturing the cadet's lips in a strong kiss. Unlike what Cloud had imagined, Sephiroth's lips were soft, but unyielding and warm. His body temperature was higher than his and the heat of the kiss burnt through him. He pressed himself into Sephiroth but was held back against the wall, the older man was in total control. Trying to hold his own in some way, the cadet moved his hands up the general's uniform, clasping his hands around the straps at his chest before running them under and against his muscled body. Meanwhile, Sephiroth's tongue slipped gently across Cloud's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which the younger gratefully permitted, opening his mouth slightly to let the warm organ in. They engaged in battle, although Cloud was not nearly experienced at this type as he was with a sword. He lost quickly and allowed Sephiroth control, whining into his warm lips.

A large calloused hand slipped under the edge of the cadet's untucked uniform shirt, teasingly dragging fingers over Cloud's lower abs and stomach. He smirked into the kiss before running a single finger along his waistband then unzipping the small, future SOLDIER's khaki classroom pants. He stroked him once through his boxers causing him to let out a desperate moan, pushing himself into the officer's hand. Neither of the two were anywhere close to paying attention to anything but each other, so when the door opened and a certain spiky headed SOLDIER 1st class walked in, they didn't notice.

"Um, wow, excuse me. I guess I'll just leave the way I came," Zack said, very taken aback. The blonde and the general quickly broke apart, both bright red, Cloud quickly trying to button up his pants. "That is not what I expected to find when I came to check on where you were, Sephy. And you Cloud, I would ask you for a high five, but I don't know where your hands have been." He added the last part with a subtle single pistol and a wink.

Sephiroth sighed and looked at the boy he had just been ravishing before they were so rudely interrupted. "If you'll excuse us, Zack," he said making a few quick strides back to his soon to be lover, "We're going back to the apartment. Knock first if you come home within the next couple hours. Or even better, just stay at someone else's tonight."

Zack beamed, he was completely grossed out, but at the same time, he had never been so proud. _They grow up so fast_, he thought with a dramatic tearfulness. _Now...to find a place to sleep..._


End file.
